


Final Love

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not Incest, Parent-Child Relationship, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: What if the final battle with Zaheer ended a little differently?
Relationships: Korra & Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Final Love

He had just gotten her back. He had finally gotten her back. And now she laid in his arms, barely breathing as the poison wreaked havoc on her body. "Please Korra, please wake up", he heard himself begging as he looked at her closed eyes and tried not to scream.

 _“Why did it have to be Korra?”_ , he thought, not for the first time, and hopefully not for the last.

He supported her head with one arm as he cupped her cheek with the other hand. “Please don’t go. Please”, he said softly...

Soon, Tonraq felt Korra move and he instantly looked at her eyes, looking for a sign, any sign that she would be okay.

When she started to open her eyes, Tonraq wanted to hug her tightly and not let go, but he chose to just push the hair out of her face as he continued to tear up.

“She’s alive. She will be okay.”, he said, a relieved smile taking over his face as he saw her eyes open and her cough slightly. 

“You’re... you’re alive”, she rasped out, as she quietly laughed with relief as tears started streaming down her face.

“I am. And I’m not leaving you. Not ever again.”, he said with a small smile, his daughter was alive. He held one of her hands tightly as she gave a soft smile. 

But then, of course the universe never really thought that they deserved anything more than pain. 

Korra’s breathing quickly turned shallow once more and Tonraq’s heart fell once again as he saw her eyes close, and felt her heartbeat slow. 

“No. No. Please, you were ok. Korra?”, he asked quickly, not wanting to believe what was happening. She was awake a second ago, she was going to be okay. Right?

He gently put his head on her chest, trying to hear any signs of breathing, slightly calming down when he heard signs of her heart beat. 

He really was expecting her to be okay. She was strong, she could do this. 

Which is why when he heard her heartbeat stop, he couldn’t believe it. 

“No. No. This can’t happen. Korra darling, you have to wake up.”, he said, not wanting to trust the reality of what had happened. He squeezed her hand. “Please wake up.”, he whispered, bringing her up and just hugging her, still not wanting to believe what he knew was the truth. 

He didn’t care about stopping himself at this point, and he let his tears flow freely, not caring about anyone but his daughter, who had died in his arms. Who he heard leave this world. 

His daughter. The girl he had the immense honor to see her grow into a strong, amazing young woman. And now she was gone. 

He held her close as he cried, finally realizing that his little girl had died, and he wasn’t able to prevent it. 

_“Why couldn’t it have been me? You could have let her live. You could have taken me instead.”_ , he angrily thought to himself as he held Korra. 

His baby girl, gone, and he would now have to accept that.


End file.
